


sharing

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: (I hate myself and I hate this show), Except only kind of, Getting Together, M/M, Shotgunning, Soft Boys, Unironic Vaping, also there's like no buildup to this it's very badly written okay, pacing? Who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: In which Cib's vaping habit leads to something good for once.





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh I wrote most of this when I was stuck at a family friend's house for hours when I would have preferred to be at home but uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hey this is a thing I guess
> 
> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sp7's really good this pairing is really good cib is not good he made me write about vaping unironically.
> 
> as always, kudos+comments are greatly appreciated!

Steven’s sitting on the couch minding his own business when Cib walks in from the other room trailed by an obnoxious cloud of nicotine and water vapor.

“Steve,” he calls, much too loudly for the empty office. “Steve, vape with me.”

He shouldn't - he really shouldn't - but goddamn, if he isn't human and full of flaws. “Okay, dude,” Steven sighs, holding up a hand into which Cib drops his vape. “If you insist.”

Cib flops unceremoniously onto the couch next to him, jostling Steven as he adjusts himself to be comfortable. When he’s done, he looks expectantly up at Steven, and something in the air suddenly shifts.

 

Steven notices Cib’s gaze drop none too conspicuously to his mouth as he takes a hesitant draw from the vape pen. His eyes dart back up, only for them to avert immediately when they meet Steven’s gaze.

The vapor swirls in Steven’s mouth for a moment before he parts his lips and watches the resultant cloud dissolve into the air. He glances over at Cib, not sure what he’s looking for. Cib smiles and nods with a softness in his eyes that Steven’s not used to.

“Have another go, man, I don't mind.”

Steven doesn't challenge him. They sit there for a while, Cib staring at the far side of the room while Steven gets steadily more comfortable with the periodic inhales he takes from the vape pen between his fingers. The silence isn’t disconcerting by any means, but it’s not entirely comfortable either. Steven finds himself hyper-aware of the warmth of Cib’s body next to his, their thighs just barely brushing, Cib’s hands settled in his lap, fingers curling and uncurling. The black nail polish he has on is starting to chip.

Before he can think about it, Steven speaks into the silence; “You know what shotgunning is?”

Cib looks at him strangely, his expression indecipherable. “‘Course I do. Why?”

Steven hesitates for just a moment - he’s already started digging the hole, so he might as well just keep on with it. He gestures with the vape pen. “Wanna try?”

“I- does it even work with vapes?” Cib asks. He still has that strange look on his face, the one Steven can’t quite pin down. It’s a little terrifying, because Steven’s always been able to get at least a vague idea of what Cib’s thinking. This feels like he’s running blind - no, diving into unfamiliar waters blind and deaf.

“Uh.” He really didn’t think this through. “I dunno.”

Cib’s eyebrows furrow almost imperceptibly, then he shrugs and says, “Alright, sure, why not. Hit me.”

Suddenly the confidence Steven had built up with the vape vanishes. He swallows hard, staring down at the pen in his hand. Cib seems to notice the long pause, as he reaches over and gently takes the pen himself. Steven looks up at him, willing himself not to blush at the unexpected intensity in Cib’s gaze.

“C’mere,” Cib mumbles, already putting the pen to his lips. Their fingers thread together as he pulls Steven closer. Cib takes a long inhale from the vaporizer, eyes half-shut, and Steven can’t not stare at the line of his jaw and the curl of his lashes, the 5 o’clock shadow Steven knows he shaves much less frequently than he probably should-

Cib opens his eyes all too soon, jolting Steven out of his revelry. He raises a brow expectantly, and Steven remembers, _oh, shit, I’m supposed to…_

He’s frozen again, staring into Cib’s blue-gray eyes - _were they always this pretty?_ \- like a deer in the headlights, until Cib’s hands take hold of his shirt and pull him in, and then their mouths are on each other, and Cib’s lips part against Steven’s and _oh jeez, I have to-_  Steven opens his mouth just enough for vapor to fill it, shitty fruit flavoring and all. Shaken as he is, though, his mouth keeps hanging open, and the cloud of vape envelops their heads before dissipating, leaving Steven barely an inch from Cib’s face.

_Oh, fuck._

Steven reels away in a flurry of recollected senses, choking on his heart in his throat. Cib hasn’t moved, just watches him with those unreadable eyes. “Cib, I-”

He trails off, because he doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. _I’m, like, really in love with you, sorry? I’m not actually into vaping at all really, I just do it because it gives me a chance to just spend time with you? I want to kiss you for real minus the vape crap? I-_

Cib cuts his frantic thoughts off with a quiet laugh. That’s something Steven can read - affectionate amusement - but it still doesn’t make sense to him. _God, what have I done._

“This is…” Cib tosses the vape pen in the general direction of the nearest table. It clatters on the hardwood floor. “This is really dumb.”

“What…?” Steven starts to get up off the couch, but Cib’s hand on his arm stops him.

“Dude,” he says. “Steve. Steven.”

That really jolts him. Steven looks - really _looks_ \- at Cib, almost against his own will, and suddenly everything clicks into place, and he can read him again, like those blue-gray eyes have been reopened to him.

“Do you…?” Cib makes a vague hand motion. “You like me, right?”

“Yes,” Steven breathes.

“And I-” Cib stutters off, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks, Steven realizes, are flushed pale pink. “And I like you. So…”

“So.”

Cib laughs, a little nervous, again. “This is so dumb,” he repeats.

“It totally is,” Steven agrees. This is surreal, this moment right here. They're just _there_ , suspended in limbo, with this knowledge in the air between them like a vapor cloud that won't dissipate.

Then, finally, Cib clears his throat and says, “Alright, well in that case, I'll just-”

Steven doesn't let him finish, closing the space between them, plunging through that cloud of uncertainty, and kisses him hard.

_There it is._

Cib reciprocates eagerly once he's over the shock of it, one hand coming up to grip the back of Steven’s neck and the other settling on his hip. Steven melts into it, a sigh escaping him that Cib drinks in easily. “Cib,” Steven murmurs against his mouth. “Cib, hold on-”

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Cib says, muffled, as eloquent as ever as he presses their mouths more insistently together. “Just- lemme just-” Another kiss tinged with an urgency Steven both doesn't understand and fully emphasizes with. “Can we just- for now, I just wanna-”

The tone of his voice draws a breathy laugh from Steven. “Alright, alright.” It's not like he doesn't want to, either - Cib’s lips are chapped but soft, his hands warm on his skin, and god is it all _perfect_. “Alright, just- fucking- keep kissing me.”

“Can do,” Cib replies with that familiar shit-eating grin of his. And he does.

 

(“Honestly, I don't even like vaping that much,” Steven admits later as he examines how nicely their hands fit together. Cib gasps exaggeratedly.

“You lied to me this whole time,” he says, his free hand splayed dramatically on his chest.

Steven snorts. “No, I just didn't tell you the truth.”

“That’s- bitch, that's the same thing!”

“No, nuh-uh, there's a difference. You're just too dumb to get it.”

Cib bumps him with his shoulder. “Yeah, whatever, fuck you.”

“Wouldn't you like to,” Steven responds with a sly sideways look.

The noise that comes out of Cib’s mouth at that makes every single thing in Steven’s life up to this point worth it.)


End file.
